


The Sleeping with Angels Club

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: While I'm waiting for series 4 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Ella finds out, Episode: s03e25 Boo Normal, Fluff, Girls' Night, Lesbian Romance, Multi, talking about BDSM, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: A story surrounding the events of Boo Normal.A very nerdy Angel of Death (who doesn't spy on anyone in the shower, honest!) finally gets to admit the truth about who she is to her human friend.Ella gets very confused by feelings she's been avoiding a long time.Not to be taken too seriously, I'm just shipping everyone for fun now.





	1. Well, Duh!

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is set just before Boo Normal. This is the fun and fluffy explanation in my head of why Deckerstar are behaving so strangely in that episode. Because I had to.

Chloe made her way sleepily downstairs to the smell of fresh toast, eggs and bacon. There were many perks to dating the Devil, and this was one of them. She'd had a wonderful week in his Penthouse, spent mostly naked. The only time they'd been parted was when he went to see Linda. He came back crowing about what a great matchmaker he was. “Just because I won't be having any more threesomes for the foreseeable future doesn't mean I can't enjoy other people enjoying them,” he explained.

“Foreseeable future?” she questioned.

“Well, eternity is a very long time Detective,” he replied simply. “I'm trying very hard not to think about what happens after you're gone.” She'd held him very tightly after that.

And now, there he was, in her kitchen, making breakfast for her and her daughter. 

“Mommy!” Trixie ran up and hugged her as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She'd been fast asleep when they got in last night.

“Hey, Monkey! I missed you. How was Grandma?”

“She was fun but she let me eat too much sugar and I got a belly ache.”

“Ouch! All better now though, right?”

“Mm-hmm. Lucifer's making breakfast,” she grinned. 

“So I see. You wouldn't mind if he started out hanging around here a bit more, would you?”

Trixie beamed. “Of course not. I like him, he's funny. Does this mean you guys are _finally_ dating?”

“Yes, Monkey, we are.”

“Good. 'Cos that other guy was creepy. Lucifer is much better for you.”

“You don't think he's... I dunno, weird?”

“A little. He's still working things out the human way of doing things though.”

Chloe seated herself on a step and looked straight at her daughter. “How do you mean?”

“I guess, he was in Hell for a long time, and that's just full of bad people, so now he has to learn how to make the right choices and stuff. And sometimes he gets it wrong, because he doesn't always understand how people work in real life.”

“Trixie love, are you telling me that you believe he's really the Devil?”

“Well, duh! Don't you ever listen to him? That's why he's called Lucifer. Plus, if I do what he tells me, it's super fun but it always gets me in trouble. And of course his best friend _is_ a demon.”

“Maze.” 

“Yeah, she has this twisted scary face, it's really cool. But even without that, the way she talks about weapons and humans and stuff, you can tell she's a demon.”

Chloe shivered a little at the thought of her daughter seeing a demon face, but it obviously didn't bother Trixie so she let it pass. “Most people don't believe in all that stuff though.”

The child just looked at her. “I know what I know, mom.”

“You do. And you are a clever girl for figuring it all out, a lot faster than I did. But there are lots of people, like people at school, who might get worried, or say bad things to us if we tell them about this stuff. So we need to keep it quiet, okay?”

“You mean like a super hero with a secret identity?”

“Exactly.”

“Coooool.”

“Ladies, breakfast is ready!” 

They made their way back to the kitchen, and Chloe gave her lover a good morning hug. He kissed the top of her head. “Morning, Detective.”

“Morning, Devil.”

“Dare I ask what all that was about?”

“You, of course. Turns out this monkey had you figured out all along.”

“Of course she did. She's a bright spark,” he said, setting plates on the counter. “Well, we have one more day of freedom before you're due back at work. I thought the three of us might spend it together.”

Trixie squealed. “Can we go to the beach?”

“If that's alright with your mother.”

“Sure.” They talked about their day plans while they ate. There would be a picnic, naturally, and ice-cream. Lucifer suggested buckets and spades, but Trixie made a face. “I'm not six!”

“That's a shame. I've never made a sand castle before, I was hoping you could show me how it's done.”

Trixie's jaw dropped and she stared at him. “What, never? You're like a million billion years old!”

Lucifer scoffed. “Not quite that old. Although time is relative.”

“Don't they have sand castles in Hell?” she queried.

“Well, Hell being Hell, if you tried to make a sandcastle there it would inevitably be knocked down just before you managed to finish it.”

Trixie paused, then stood up and put her arms around him. He stiffened, until she said, “Poor Lucifer. Hell must really suck.”

Chloe was about to rebuke her for the language, but then she saw the expression on his face, and kept quiet. She was sure he'd never had such a heartfelt and innocent display of sympathy. She gave him a moment to bask in it, but interrupted before he teared up completely. “Sympathy for the Devil, Trixie?”

He chuckled, and she smiled. “Best. Lucifer. Hug. Ever.”

“Good. Does that mean I get to make my sandcastle?”

“I suppose so.” She gave him a final squeeze and let go.

“So hugging works as a bribe now?” he asked, taking a forkful of eggs. “That could save me some money.”

“Money is always appreciated, too,” she replied, giving her mother a wink.

When breakfast was finished and Chloe had sent her daughter off to get dressed, Lucifer grabbed his partner and kissed her soundly. “Good morning, Detective,” he said again, this time giving her his full attention.

“Good morning, Devil.” She smiled. “Now before we get too distracted, I have a question for you.”

“Sounds ominous. Fire away.” 

“We go back to work tomorrow. I know there are going to be questions...” She looked up at him from the circle of his arms.

“And you want to know how much I'm going to say.” He stroked at a few strands of hair escaping her pony tail.

“Kind of. I know you're not going to lie, but maybe, just not volunteer anything unless directly asked?”

He pouted almost as well as her daughter. “What, you mean no song and dance about how you're all mine in the middle of the precinct? No giant banners declaring my undying devotion?” She laughed. “It won't matter, as soon as I talk to you everyone will know anyway by my satanic grin.”

“So, maybe we just don't talk to each other then.”

“What all day? On a case?” He raised an eyebrow.

“It might work.” She pondered, stroking his stubble. “We could make it a competition. First person to speak to the other loses. And the winner gets a prize.” Her look told him exactly what kind of prize she had in mind.

“Well, that could be fun.” He contemplated. “We can do meaningful glances over a corpse. Oh, and you won't be able to scold me for anything, like juggling evidence. That could be fun too. I wonder how naughty I can be before you crack.” His mischievous smile was back.

She rolled her eyes. “It's only for a couple of days. Until I get a chance to talk to Dan and Ella properly. And I think I owe Trixie a bit of Mom time too.”

“What so no talking all day and then no cuddles afterwards? When will I claim my prize?” he asked mockingly.

“Two days. Three tops.” He looked severely disgruntled. “And I promise that I will make it worth your while. I'll send the offspring to her dad's on Wednesday night.”

“You're planning on telling your ex-husband that you're sleeping with the actual Devil and then asking him to babysit so you can do it some more? Can I watch? Please?”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe just Ella first then. Go easy on Dan though, he's still grieving.”

“Certainly not! I'm sure he's had quite enough of people being nauseatingly sympathetic. He'll get exactly the same treatment from me as usual. Maybe more, if I can make him mad enough he'll forget to be miserable. Now go shower and find a bikini, if I can't talk to you for a day or two I plan to make the most of today.”

 

The next evening, after putting Trixie to bed, Chloe gave her partner a call.

“Good evening Detective.”

“Good evening Devil.”

“Is that my new pet name, then?”

“Maybe. Any objections?”

“Not the way you say it.” She could hear his grin. “Did you get a chance to talk to Miss Lopez?”

“Sorry, no. She's been... weird... all day.”

“You don't say.”

“She told me she's got a friend who's a ghost. Is that even possible?”

He made a very non-committal noise.

“That probably means you know something but you don't want to tell me.”

“You might feel it your duty as her friend to pass the information on to her.”

“Depending on what you say next, she might need to know.”

There was a pause before he answered. “Then the answer is no, there are no ghosts. Her friend's been lying to her.”

“What? So it's not a ghost, but it is something? Lucifer, who is it?”

“My little sister. The Angel of Death. She popped in this evening to say hello, because what's a few millennia of silence between siblings?”

“You're upset.” 

“I was,” he corrected. “It's just... my family. Everything with us seems to get a bit epic.” The way he carefully enunciated the words made her flush.

“You want to come over? You can rant at me over ice-cream and red wine.”

“It sounds tempting, but you need to catch up on your sleep. I'll go check up on Miss Lopez, make sure she's alright.”

“You don't think she's in danger, do you?”

“From Azrael? No. She seems to have charmed the pants off my little sister. Possibly literally. If not yet, then maybe I'll put my new matchmaking skills to good use.”

“I didn't think Ella was that way inclined.”

“Didn't you? She never accepted any of my invitations, which is usually an indication of something. Except in your case of course. Anyway, I better get going. Good night, Detective. See you in the morning.”

“Good night Devil.”


	2. Nerdy Virgin Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finds out the truth. Lucifer makes a few suggestions.

A few days later Lucifer spotted Ella in the lab, her body moving in time with the loud music which filled the room. He crept in while she was bent over a microscope and stood right beside her. She looked up and yelped loudly, then turned the music down and apologised.

“A little jumpy today Miss Lopez? You look like you've seen a ghost.” He grinned as he perched on the table.

Ella groaned. “She told you didn't she. How long have you known?”

“Pretty much since you told her. Getting people to open up to me is one of my many talents.”

“Do you think I'm nuts?”

“Not at all. But then everyone thinks I belong in the loony bin so I'm probably not the best person to ask. Well, almost everyone,” his face softened at the thought of the Decker girls.

“Right. 'Cause you claim to be the Devil.”

“I _am_ the Devil.”

She looked at him for a few moments, considering. “Can I ask you something?”

“Always. Just don't blame me if you don't like the answers.”

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“I'm afraid not. I know what happens to souls after they die, and they don't stay here on Earth.”

“So you do think I'm crazy then.”

“No. Just because Rae-Rae isn't a ghost, doesn't mean she's not real.”

Ella eyed him suspiciously. “I never told Chloe her name. Where did you hear it?”

He took a sudden interest in the sample slides, examining one of them closely. “You told me, remember? Under the huge Dan banner?”

“I said my friend, I never mentioned which one. What do you know?”

“I think it's probably best if it comes from her, rather than me.” He put down the slide and pressed his hands together at his chest, muttering under his breath, and then rolling his eyes. “Give me a moment.” He paced back towards the door, where there was more muttering, slightly heated as if in an argument, all the while still holding his hands as if in prayer. Finally he looked up and gestured behind her. She turned to see the ghost, in a rainbow sweater, who apparently wasn't a ghost after all, waving sheepishly.

The scientist's gaze flicked from one to the other and back again, trying to process this new evidence and all the questions it raised. “He can see you? Do you know each other? How...? What are you?” 

The not-ghost bit her lip before answering. “Yes and yes... he's my brother.” She took a deep breath. “I'm an angel too.”

Ella grabbed the workbench for support, almost knocking a box of microscope slides onto the floor.

“Maybe I better leave you two to it.” Lucifer suggested, heading for the door.

“Oh nonononono! You're not going anywhere mister. Sit down.” He sat, eyes still on her. “Is she telling me the truth this time? I am legitimately not crazy?”

“Hey! What are you asking him for?” Rae-Rae demanded, clearly hurt.

“ _He_ ” she pointed fiercely, “doesn't lie to me.” She turned back to him. “Well?”

Lucifer exhaled. “Yes.”

“So's she an angel. And your sister. Which must mean you're an angel too.”

“Fallen angel. Surely you've heard the stories in that Church of yours.”

“I've heard a lot of stories, but I know better than to believe all of them are true.” She glanced briefly at Rae-Rae, but then turned deliberately back to Lucifer. Somehow dealing with the Devil was easier. At least she knew he was real, because everyone else saw him too. “So this whole time you've been the actual Devil.”

“Yes, I may have mentioned it once or twice.”

“Well, I suppose it explains the feathers.”

He looked askance at her.

“Where Pierce... died.”

“I thought you weren't assigned to that case.” He looked a little uneasy.

“I wasn't, and I wasn't allowed at the scene, conflict of interest, yada yada yada, but I took a personal interest in making sure nothing suggested anything other than self-defence. Those feathers, man, they were officially dismissed as irrelevant, but they've been niggling at my brain.” She shook her head and then ran to a drawer, pulled out a file and returned to stand beside Lucifer, spreading photos over the table and examining them closely.

“Miss Lopez...”

“Just a second.” She picked up the written statement and read it through for the hundredth time that week, glancing back at the photos.

Azrael threw her hands in the air, both baffled and annoyed. “So you get this major revelation about me and you respond by looking over old case notes? Why does my brother always get all the attention?”

Ella ignored her, mind working faster, putting all the missing pieces together. Her eyes went wide. “Oh, my!”

“Miss Lopez, please!” When she looked up, Lucifer was staring at one photo in particular, the dead body, and he looked positively sick. 

“Sorry, buddy.” She turned it over quickly, and then slowly wrapped her arms around him. He tensed, even more than usual, but when she leaned into him she heard his breath catch. “You saved her. She's the one who makes you vulnerable, but you protected her. It's so gorgeously romantic!” He relaxed a little, and she waited until he hugged her back. “How many bullets?”

“What?” he pushed her back a little, to look in her face.

She released him as she rattled off about the different guns, their capacity, how many shells were found at the scene, and a whole lot of other stuff he didn't follow. Then she looked at him. “Thirty-six. There were thirty-six bullets unaccounted for. How many ended up in your wings?”

“You are good aren't you?” he stared in wonder. 

“Well?”

“All of them. The Detective said she was going to frame them for her desk. How did you work out she makes me vulnerable?”

“It's all there. The only blood was on the feathers, which must be how you protected her, but you said you got her to a safe distance and then went back to take care of them. There's no way they all missed at that range, especially not the lieutenant. Are you like... bullet proof?”

“Maybe I should just start calling you Sherlock. You seem to be taking the news remarkably well.”

“It's actually very reassuring to know that I'm not loosing my mind. And it's not exactly news, I already believed most of it, just didn't know I was literally surrounded by angels. Speaking of, we seem to have gotten a little side-tracked. Where'd Rae-Rae go?” she asked, looking around.

“She has a habit of disappearing like that. Azrael?” he called.

“ _Azreal!!!?_ What the actual frak, Lucifer?” She said, thumping him in the arm.

He winced; Chloe was in the next room. “What have I done now?”

“You neglected to mention that my nerdy, virgin, ghost friend is the freaking _Angel of Death!”_

“Nerdy, virgin, Angel of Death?” Azrael suggested, reappearing from the shadows.

“You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do,” she glared accusingly.

“I'm a lot older than I look, actually.” 

Ella sighed and swallowed her anger. “Come by my place when I've finished work. I'll get really drunk and you can answer my questions. No more lying, though. Remember I can ask your big brother now.”

“Okay. Call me when you get home?”

“You wanna give me your number?” she held out her phone.

Azrael raised her eyebrows. “Or, you could just call me.” She put her hands together just like Lucifer had done. “Like 'Hey, Rae-Rae, I'm home!' kind of thing.”

“And you'd hear that?” She considered the implications. “Whatever else you might be doing?” 

“Well, we _are_ angels.”

“Does that work on him, too? Cause that would be so much fun!” Her mood lightened as she remembered the games she and Rae-Rae used to play together.

“Yes, clearly you're thinking of trying to interrupt me and the Detective at the most inconvenient moments.”

“The Detective?!! I was just thinking of you and whoever. You mean you and Chloe are finally getting it on?” she finished the sentence with sleazy grin and a hip grinding motion.

“Don't let her hear you put it in those terms, but yes.”

She squealed and hugged him again. “Wait, why am I hearing this from you and not her?”

He managed to pry her away. “She was going to tell you the first day back we were back, but you were a little distracted with your family situation and the whole... ghost thing.”

“Of course, I was acting all crazy that day. Dammit, that means I can't do it! She'd kill me!”

“You could always try Amenadiel,” he suggested, straightening his suit. “Azrael always enjoyed torturing him before.”

“Please, can we?” the small angel begged. “He has the most hilarious angry face!”

“Is he even getting any?” Ella queried. “I mean, he's beautiful, but kinda repressed.”

“Oh he's quite literally got his hands full,” Lucifer remarked with glee, “with two of our mutual lady friends.” 

“What, Linda _and_ Maze? Is my entire tribe now sleeping with angels?”

Lucifer turned to go, making a final adjustment to his cuff-links. “Maybe you should consider joining the club,” he said, with the briefest of eye-flicks to Azrael, before walking from the room.

Ella was speechless as she turned back to her oldest friend. 

“Yeah... so... well... see you tonight... maybe.” Could angels blush? “Call me?” And with that she was gone again.


	3. Friends, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer helps Ella with her confusion. Ella and Azrael talk. And play.

Ella Lopez dawdled. She wasn't very good at it. She completed her reports. She hung around by the coffee machine. She thought about dinner, but for some reason she had no appetite. A million questions were buzzing through her head, but they weren't the ones she would have expected. Rae-Rae had been a part of her life for a long time. One who had got her into a lot of trouble, what with her family thinking she was crazy, but a very good friend nonetheless. And back in her teenage years, with hormones raging, she'd thought about it- what it might be like if she could hold her, kiss her... but she squashed those urges down, believing them impossible. Because, well, ghosts were incorporeal, weren't they? That was part of the reason she'd had to tell her to stay away, they were too close and it was getting painful, especially as she couldn't talk to anyone else about it. Now it was suddenly all real and possible, along with a whole bunch of other confusing and complicated stuff like the fact that she was an angel.

She pushed the thought away and considered rearranging things in the lab, but everything was already exactly where it should be. She stood there looking around when Lucifer popped his head in again. “What are you still doing here, don't you have an date?” he smirked.

“Don't you have a Detective to go screw?” she retorted, folding her arms.

“Ouch! All right, I'm game, what's the matter?” He asked, closing the door behind him.

“Why did you have to suggest that sexy stuff in front of Rae-Rae? Now I'm all confused.”

“I was only joking. Sort of. You are thinking about it then?”

“No! Maybe. Sort of. I don't know!” she cried, leaning her elbows on the table and dropping her face into her hands.

“Oh, you are confused aren't you? Poor thing. Fortunately, I can help with that,” he smiled.

“How?” She looked up, curiously.

“You know that thing I do where I get suspects to tell me all their dirty little secrets?”

“Uh-huh.”

“It's my Devil super power,” he beamed and gave her a suggestive look. “Would you like me to 'do' you?”

She breathed. “Okay, sure, I'll try anything. How does it work?”

He seated himself opposite her and leaned in to catch her gaze. “Just look into my eyes... that's it. Now think about what you want to do with Azrael.”

“I... oh! Shit, can you see into my brain?” she reddened.

“Fortunately not, that's my little sister you've got in there. Now normally I'd get you to tell me all about it but perhaps you could spare me too many of the details. Tell me what you desire, Miss Lopez.”

“I want to sleep with your sister.” 

He looked away before she got any further. “It surprises me as much as you, I assure you. She is a geeky little thing. I suppose she has a certain charm.”

“Oh crap, Lucifer, what do I do?”

“Well presumably you're aware of the mechanics.”

“Absolutely.” She nodded, smiling.

“Well then, these things generally have a way of working themselves out. Just... go carefully with her? She's a lot more complex than she first appears. And remember if you break her heart, you will literally have the Devil after you.”

She looked briefly terrified.

“I'm joking! Sort of. Enjoy your evening.” He got up to go.

“Lucifer, wait!” He turned. “What if she says no? What if she doesn't... like me... like that.” _Shit, I sound like an nerdy teenager._

He smiled. “Trust me, that's not going to be an issue. She may not realise it yet, but she will.”

And so it was that Ella managed to grab her things, get in the car, and make her way home.

She closed the door and paused. With a deep inhalation, she whispered, “Rae-Rae? I'm home.”

For some reason, she expected a whoosh of wings, but there had never been one before. She just appeared, like she always did. “Hi,” she said, a little awkwardly.

“Hi.” Ella wasn't sure where to look. Then she had an idea. “Oh, as you're not a ghost, would you like a beer?” She made her way to the refrigerator, babbling. “Angels drink right? Lucifer drinks. A lot. I have no idea where he puts it all. Guy must pee like a racehorse. Do angels pee? Shit, why I am talking about pee? Here, have a beer.” She popped the caps off two bottles and drank thirstily.

Azrael took one gratefully. “We can eat and drink for fun, but we don't have to. I suppose I could pee if a wanted to, but I'm not sure why I'd want to...” she trailed off and took a sip, which caused her to pull a face. “That's unusual.” She tried again. “I guess I could get used to it.” She followed Ella to the sofa and they flopped down.

“So why the glasses? I'm guessing you don't really need them.”

She took them off and placed them on the coffee table. “I guess, I thought they'd make me more approachable?” 

“So it's like a costume then.”

“Kinda. If you want, I can show you my angel outfit.”

“Sure, why not?” Clothes talk was safe, right?

Azrael stood up, thought for a second, then spun round and round. When she stopped her rainbow sweater had been replaced by a dark cloak, chunky heeled boots, and smooth black gauntlets.

Ella's face lit up. “You did not just Wonder Woman me!” The angel shrugged, obviously pleased with herself. She wafted the cape a little. “Oh my God! You look so cosplay! That takes me back a few years.” Oddly, it felt a little better. She was just sitting with another cosplay chick, having a beer, wondering if they were going to end up sleeping together. Familiar territory.

“So, you like it?”

“Yeah, it suits you.” She peered closer. “I like the eye-liner.” She tried no to think too hard about how it had suddenly appeared on her face. Azrael flopped down again, happily.

“So. Not a ghost, then huh?”

“No, not a ghost.” 

“Because ghosts are less scary then guardian angels?”

“I'm a scary kind of angel. Somehow it never seemed like the right time to mention that I only met you because you almost died.”

She swallowed. “Okay, I guess you have a point. What's it like? Being the Angel of Death?”

Azrael shrugged and fiddled with her gauntlets. “I've never been anything else. Sometimes, I meet some really cool people. For a few moments, at least. When someone's dying, I can kinda see into their soul a little. If they've lived a good life, that can be really rewarding, and beautiful. Other times... well, you work in the homicide department, you know how awful people can be.”

Ella gazed into her beer. She'd seen some pretty nasty corpses. Not to mention a severed head in a box. “That must be horrible.”

“You get used to it after a while. Things were a lot bloodier in the old days. It's much more civilised now.” She almost sounded regretful about that. Ella re-considered Lucifer's comment about her being complex.

“So, you've been doing this... forever? Like since the dawn of time?”

“Pretty much.”

“Doesn't it get lonely?”

“It used to. Before I met you.” She looked up at her friend with such adoration in her eyes. 

_Oh shit, Lucifer wasn't wrong about that either._ Cautiously, she took the angel's hand. She'd never touched her before, always afraid that if she did her hand would pass through, or worse, her friend would vanish. She stroked her fingers along the knuckles. They were solid, warm.

“Rae-Rae, it's like I have to get to know you all over again. You've only shown me half the picture.”

“There's things... There's things I've had to hide from you. I can get pretty dark. You lit me up like Lu used to. Before he got kicked out.” 

“It hurt losing him, didn't it?”

“Yes. It was bad for all of us. But I've got him back now. What about you? Do you still want me to go away? Watch over you from afar?”

Ella met her eyes. They were deep and eternal. She couldn't bear to add to the darkness in them. So she did the thing she always did. She placed her beer on the table and hugged her, tenderly, putting all of her brightness into it. “Azrael, I'm sorry. I should never have sent you away.”

“I understood why you had to. I missed you like crazy though.”

“I missed you too. You're my oldest friend.”

Azreal broke away, all awkward again. 

“What?”

She looked rather embarrassed. “Friends, right?”

And there it was. The question. Staring them both in the face, in spite of the fact they weren't either of them ready for it. Ella's heart felt like it was about to explode. “It is possible... that we could be something more... maybe just, work up to it slowly? The idea of dating an angel...” she shook her head, “even though apparently all my friends are doing it.”

“This is not the kind of decision to make based on peer pressure.” They laughed. “I'm fine with taking it slow. I am the nerdy, virgin Angel of Death after all.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, hands touching, resisting the urge to move closer. Ella was the first to fold. “Maybe, just one kiss.” Azrael nodded quickly. Ella cupped her face and drew her closer. Their lips touched ever so tentatively. Their noses bumped. Ella adjusted the angle and tried again, brushing together, then pressing her mouth a little more firmly. She yearned to part her lips and taste, but knew that if she did, she might not stop and she couldn't do that, not yet anyway. She lingered in her angelic kiss as long as she dared, and let go reluctantly.

“Wow!” Azrael whispered, opening her eyes.

“Uh-huh,” was all Ella could manage. She desperately needed a distraction. “Have you ever had pizza?”

“Pizza.” 

“It's a thing, that might be needed, foodwise...”

“Ella, are you okay?”

“Yes. Sorry, human, mortal urges and all that which does not lead to the whole taking it slow thing that we agreed to. So I'm going to order a pizza, and then go take a cold shower while we wait for it. And definitely no sneaky peeking.”

“Okay, I promise,” she lied.

 

Later, with the coffee table littered with empty pizza boxes and beer bottles, Azrael suggested they try calling Amenadiel.

“So I just put my hands together and say his name?” 

She nodded.

“What if he's busy?”

Azrael looked her sideways. “I hope so. That's why it's fun.”

“Will he know where I am? He's never been here before.”

“He'll figure it out.”

Ella prayed. Nothing happened. She tried again, and then a third time.

There was a knock on the door. They looked at each other. Then Ella realised. “He doesn't know that I know! He's still pretending to be human!”

“Oh, this is good. I'm gonna go invisible, and you play dumb. See how much we can make him squirm.”

With the plan agreed, Ella opened the door, rubbing her eyes. “Amenadiel? What are you doing here?” He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, but no shirt and his feet were bare. He _had_ been busy.

“Are you alright, Ella?” 

“Mm-hmm,” she replied, sleepily.

“I just had this really weird feeling about you...”

She raised her eyebrows. “You wanna come in? I got beer.” She opened the door a little wider. He looked around, and then stepped into the room.

“When you say you had a feeling...” she put on a confused expression. “Wait? Are you stalking me?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“How do you even know where I live?” She backed up and grabbed her phone. “Perhaps I should call your brother...”

“No, no Ella, I'm not stalking you, I have a girlfriend. Or two.”

“What, and you want me to join the club?” she said in feigned shock.

“No! It's not like that!” He looked so flustered and confused. A peel of laughter rang out from the corner of the sofa. “I know that laugh,” he said, his brow furrowed.

The angel of death couldn't hold it in any longer, she laughed loudly and found herself visible again.

“Azrael?” his voice went from confusion, to surprise.

“Hello big brother.”

“What are you doing here?” And there was that contorted, angry face. She doubled up again. Ella bit her lip and tried not to snigger. It was a very amusing picture, she had to admit. She felt kinda bad for the guy. “I'm sorry dude.” He looked at her. Maybe not that bad. “The Devil made me do it!” she chuckled. 

Amenadiel positively bristled. Azrael roared with laughter. When she caught her breath, she admitted “Actually the Devil just suggested it. I was the one who made her go through with it.”

“So you two are back on speaking terms then.” He twitched, which started Azrael up again. “Well, isn't that just perfect timing,” he grumbled, sarcastically.

“Yes!” Ella punched him firmly in the arm, sure he wouldn't even feel it. “Because you're finally getting laid. With two” she held up her fingers “of my best friends who neglected to tell me about it. Which, you can tell them from me, they are in a lot of trouble for. Oh and yes, I know all about you and your angelic siblings, so no need to keep pretending about that either. Now fly off back to your girlfriends and tell them I'm pissed.” Amenadiel glared and vanished with a loud whoosh. She turned back to Rae-Rae, whose face was a picture of awe. 

“Did you just bitch rant at the Fury of the Almighty?”

“The what now?” Ella stopped in her tracks.

“Amenadiel, the first angel, the favoured son, the mightiest of Heaven's warriors.”

“Umm...” her face dropped. 

Azrael walked up to her and cradled her face. “I'm going to remember that for the rest of eternity. You are so awesome. Am I allowed to kiss you again?”

Ella ummed again, knowing that look would definitely _not_ stop with kissing. Fortunately, before she could answer, her phone rang. She made a mad scramble and answered it. “Maze, hi!”

“I hear you're pissed.”

“Yeah. Sorry I yelled at your very powerful boyfriend.” She rubbed at her face.

Maze snickered. “Yeah, he's still got angry face, it's hilarious.”

“You're not mad at me?”

“Eh, you're right we should have told you. Emergency girl's night next weekend?” 

“Uh-huh. Is Linda with you too?”

“Yeah, but those two are still yabbering on trying to work out how to patch up everyone's feelings. I figured I'd just bribe you with alcohol.”

“That works too. I think I might need a lot of it.”

“See you next weekend then?” 

“Okay. Maze?”

“What?”

“You're a demon, aren't you.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Wait a sec...” there were voices in the background. “Linda says bring your new angel of death friend.”

“Maybe. Thanks.”

“Okay. See ya.” And she hung up.

Ella looked around the apparently empty apartment. “Are you still there?” she asked in a mechanical but tuneful voice. 

“I don't blame you.” Rae-Rae replied in the same tones, appearing beside her on the sofa. 

“How do you get all my geek references?” Ella asked, snuggling in.

“I spent hours spying on you while you played video games,” the angel admitted, putting her arms around her and kissing her hair. “This is nice. Why did we not do this before?”

“Because you were pretending to be a ghost, and being corporeal might have given the game away?”

“Oh yeah, that. Sorry.”

“I forgive you. It's just going to take a little mental adjustment is all. Tonight's been wonderful though.”

“Is that my cue to go?”

“Not yet. It's still early. If we're taking it slow, then you better not tempt me by staying over, but we have time. You want to watch some Netflix?”

Ella wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke the angel was gone, and she made her way back to bed for a few more hours before work. What a bizarre day it had been. But at least she wasn't crazy after all.


	4. The Best Therapist in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies gather for a Tribe night and have a lot of things to talk about.  
> Linda gets paid overtime.

It had been agreed that Tribe Night would not be happening at Lux. They did not want the manager peering over their shoulders all night. As they all had a lot of catching up to do supernatural-wise, any other club didn't seem like a good idea either. So they had sent Trixie off to her dad's place (he seemed to like the company these days) and gathered at Chloe's apartment. To fulfil her promise of alcohol, Maze had been and raided Lucifer's stock cupboard earlier in the afternoon and set up the kitchen counter as a make-shift bar. She'd also procured all the supplies she needed to make a variety of cocktails, and announced that she would, for one night only, be returning to her role as bartender.

They had all insisted that Ella should totally bring Azrael too. Which would have been fine, if she hadn't already mentally renamed the tribe as _The Sleeping with Angels Club._ She was all too aware that she was still on the waiting list, and also terrified that an evening in their drunken company might persuade Azrael to speed things up. The two had spent a little more time together over the last week, getting to know each other again, flirting slightly, and doing lots of snuggling and geeking out. Taking it slow seemed to be working well for now.

Azrael wasn't at all nervous, meeting the friends of the only human with whom she's spent any significant time in the last thousand years or so, because she was the freakin' Angel of Death and there was nothing she hadn't already seen. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. The fact that they were _all_ dating her brothers did nothing to ease her apprehension. She felt like she was about to be interrogated and probed, and she knew they'd all be very skilled at it because well... cop, psychologist and demon. Oh my.

They arrived together to find the rest of the tribe already there. Maze handed them each something with a cherry and an umbrella in it. “Bribery, as promised. Decker's being boring and sticking to beer,” she complained, “but Amenadiel told me that _you_ have a sweet tooth.” The angel tasted it, making a sound of approval. It was much better than the beer.

Chloe put on some cheesy nineties music, and they all made themselves comfortable. The Detective curled up in the armchair, while Linda sat elegantly at the end of the sofa with the demon at her feet leaning into her lap. Ella flopped into the other corner of the couch and beckoned Rae-Rae to join her. They made small talk for a while, getting to know the latest addition to the group and filling everyone in on the imaginary friend turned ghost turned angel story (though they both left out the kissing part). After a few drinks, Ella decided to get down to business.

“So,” she began, “you are all in trouble for not updating me on your relationship status, but in light of the fact that there has been a shit ton of stuff happening I am not going to hold a grudge. I need details, people. Although, not too much details,” she amended, realising that at least one person would probably over share. “Let's start with you,” she pointed to Chloe. “You two have been dancing around each other so long, it's like a soap opera. What finally made it click? Was it the whole romantic moment where he covered you in his wings and you finally realised it was all real?”

“Wow, you've really thought about this haven't you?” Chloe tucked her legs in a little tighter.

“It does make a beautiful picture.”

“It does, but I'm afraid I missed that part, being unconscious and all.” She went on to describe the slightly less romantic way in which she'd found out the truth, how it affected them both at first, and the realisation that it didn't make a difference to her love for him. “So I went to see him as soon as I could, and he was totally freaking out about it, thinking it was all over, and I managed to persuade him that it wasn't. And then I got to find out what all the fuss was about,” she concluded, peeking out the corners of her eyes as she drank her beer.

“And was it as good as they all say?” Ella asked.

Chloe grinned and nodded with her entire body. “Oooooh yes. But you're going to have to get me a lot more drunk before I give up any of those details. Your turn, Doctor Martin, you have a lot of fast talking to do, because you have known all about this for how long?”

“Can I plead client confidentiality?” she asked hopefully. “Believe me, I have wanted to tell you so badly, but it just wasn't my place. He has been obsessed with you for like the _entire time,_ but he needed to figure out his own feelings and tell you himself.”

“Not what I was talking about, but good to know,” she raised her bottle in appreciation. “I was referring to the whole _actual_ Devil thing?”

“Oh, that. Well, again, can't talk about what happens in sessions. At first I kept quiet because I was having a bit of a breakdown about it, but Maze helped me accept it.” She stroked her demon fondly. “After that I wasn't sure if you'd believe me or just think he'd infected me with his craziness. I was doing my best to persuade him to tell you, but... I'm saying too much.” She sipped at her drink.

“Well, I'm not bound by any rules.” Maze interjected. “The guy has been nuts about you forever, but he was too busy being Lucifer to see it. And before you have a go at me for not telling you, _I did_ and I have never hidden who I am either. Yeah, so we didn't prove it with our Hell faces, but seriously, Decker, you saw enough that you could have believed if you wanted to.”

“You showed Trixie.” Her voice was solemn. 

Maze shrugged. “It was Halloween, she loved it.”

“Seriously?!”

Maze met her gaze for a minute. “You're going to make me say it, aren't you?” she huffed in vexation, got up and poured herself a large glass of vodka. After she downed half of it, she said, “Trixie was my very first friend. Ever.” She drank the rest. “So yeah, I let her see my scary face. And she smiled at it. And it ruined me forever.” She poured some more and came back to sit at Linda's feet. The therapist gave her such a proud, loving look that Maze snarled before resting her head again, and so she skilfully redirected the conversation away from her partner's embarrassment. 

“And how are you coping with the not so secret secret?”

Chloe sighed. “I've been doing a lot of compartmentalising. Letting it trickle though bit by bit, dealing with each new revelation one at a time. I can't say I've grasped all of it, or even if I'm fully comfortable with some aspects, but I'm dealing with it because I have to and I love him and because apparently I am literally made to be with him.”

“What do mean literally?” Ella asked, leaning closer.

“Amenadiel was sent to bless my mom before I was born, whatever that means,” she explained, carefully avoiding any mention of the G-word. “That's why I'm immune to Lucifer's charms. Well, his supernatural charms anyway.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Are you telling me that the fact that everybody wants to sleep with him is a supernatural thing?”

“Yes, it's a thing; no, he can't turn it off. He said you turned him down, though. How did you manage that?”

“Ugh. I hate explaining this.” She flopped into a heap and then sat up again. “I like guys to look at, and maybe flirt with, but I don't actually sleep with them. I do sleep with girls, but only when I've got a special relationship with them.” 

“Bi-romantic, demisexual lesbian?” Linda suggested.

“Yes!” Ella agreed triumphantly. “And speaking of lesbians...?”

“It turns out I'm further along the Kinsey scale than I thought.” Linda wiggled her eyebrows as she raised her glass to her lips.

Ella laughed. “How do you even start that conversation?”

Maze lifted her head, she was back on safe ground now. “Well, usually it goes something along the lines of 'You guys are hot, want to all go sleep together?' But in this case, you can blame Lucifer.”

“He seems to be doing a lot of that lately.” Ella's eyes flicked to her “ghost” friend. “You both seem to be enjoying it though.”

“Oh yes! Much, much fun to be had.” Linda looked like the cat who got the cream. “On the other hand, it's ridiculously complicated. I'm now dating two immortal beings, neither of whom have any idea how to talk about anything.”

“Yes darling, which is why we are so lucky to have the best therapist in the world as our girlfriend.”

“Good answer.” She chuckled and looked around. “Where did Azrael go?”

“She's right her,” Ella said, patting the empty sofa beside her. “Honey, you're going invisible again.”

“Sorry.” The small angel reappeared.

“Come sit on my lap, that way we can't loose you.” It was a flimsy excuse, and they all knew it, but the conversation and the alcohol were wearing away at her reservations. Azrael didn't seem to mind though as she accepted the invitation and leaned back into her friend's arms. “And have another drink, you're far too sober!”

“I'm trying, it's just...”

“Supernatural metabolism!” Chloe and Linda finished her sentence together.

“Wait, you mean I can't get her drunk?”

“Well, you can, it just takes a lot of alcohol and doesn't last that long.” Chloe explained.

“Much easier to just shag them into submission.” Linda laughed.

“Well you'd know, you're building up quite a collection.”

“She's not been anywhere I didn't get to first.” Maze said proudly.

Chloe had forgotten about that. “....And I'm staying in the half of the room that hasn't slept with my boyfriend...” she said, raising a hand as if to push them further away.

“Half the room _hasn't_ slept with Lucifer? Must be a record.” Linda laughed and then lifted her cocktail out the way as Chloe threw a cushion at her.

“Yes, my boyfriend has been a slut for centuries.”

“Millennia, actually.” Maze retorted, throwing it back again. “Anyway, you've got him to yourself now. I'm sticking with Amenadiel. He may not be the angel of desire, but he's got his own tricks.”

“Like the whole being everywhere at once thing. Like literally, everywhere!” Linda gestured to indicate her entire body.

“How does that work?” Ella asked, curious.

“He slows time. Doesn't work on me.”

“What does work on you, darling?”

Maze chucked seductively. “Your hands!” 

The cushion was returned in their direction as she went in for a kiss. “Hey, no smooching on Tribe night!”

Maze skilfully blocked the incoming attack, but Linda's attempt at dodging resulted in a small spillage of alcohol. “Tell that to the cuddle twins over there!” she said as she wiped at her skirt.

“We're not smooching!” Azrael hastily sat up from where she had been gradually leaning further into Ella's hair.

“Not yet, anyway,” the demon predicted.

“Aargh!” Chloe dropped her feet to the floor and her head into her hands. “Why can I not get away from all the sexiness!”

“Because you're dating the Devil, darling, it's like his thing,” Linda said, passing her empty glass to her girlfriend for a refill. 

“Yes,” she raised her head, “everybody's seen his _thing._ ”

“Except us.” Ella chimed in, encouragingly.

“Well, you.” Azrael corrected. They all turned and looked at her with various degrees of raised eyebrows. “Not like that, ew! But not so much of a nakedness taboo in Heaven. It's much more of a human thing.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” Chloe nodded, laughing at memories of a nude Devil in a second-hand store.

“There's this place where we all go swimming, with a fountain, and a kind of... I guess you could describe it as a lake? And we'd all bathe naked in the water and groom each other's feathers.” She giggled. “Lucifer and I used to try to sneak up on Amenadiel and drag him under the water ...by his wings!” She doubled up in laughter.

“Are you sure she can't get drunk?” Ella asked. As if on cue, Maze returned with another a tray of cocktails and handed them out.

“Oh, we used to have so much fun, I missed him so much when he was gone.” She exhaled deeply as she took a drink. She hadn't noticed the alcohol that much, but she enjoyed the sweetness.

“What happened to him, exactly?” Chloe asked.

“He hasn't told you?” The Detective shook her head. Azrael pulled a face. “I don't know if I should say, I don't want him getting mad at me again. He can be scary.”

Three out of four women simultaneously replied “I know!” and then burst out laughing. Ella shook her head, disbelieving. “He can't be that bad.”

“He's the Lord of Hell, Ella,” said Mazikeen, returning to her earlier position at Linda's feet. “Have you ever seen his eyes on fire?”

“ _Former_ Lord of Hell!” Chloe corrected as she grabbed the single beer bottle from the tray.

“Whatever, he can still be scary.”

There was a pause as they all quietly sipped their drinks. Chloe took a deep breath and decided it was the right moment. “So, ladies, I need some girl advice.”

“Ooh,” Linda leaned in, intrigued. “Do tell.”

“Are we all now sufficiently drunk to talk about my sex life?”

The two other mortals agreed enthusiastically. The demon shrugged. Azrael squirmed a little. “Ok, but don't blame me if I go invisible again.”

Chloe circled her hands, gathering her thoughts into words. “I just feel, I don't know, less experienced?”

“Well, you are.” Maze said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, thanks Maze. I guess, I just wish I could do something new for him, something that makes him go 'Oh hello!'” she mimicked his accent, poorly. Linda almost lost her cocktail again from laughing. She fanned her giggles away and took a breath.

“Ok, let me work out how to say this without compromising my professional integrity any more than I already have.” She sipped thoughtfully. “Do you realise how unique you actually are to him?”

“Oh no no no no!” Ella interrupted. “Wait there.” She nudged the angel off her lap and grabbed a chair from the dining area. She placed it on the far side of the coffee table, facing the sofa. “If you're going to do Chloe, we need to do it properly.” She gestured towards the chair, “Doctor,” and towards the couch, “Detective.” They both took a seat as invited, while Miss Lopez settled herself in an arm chair with her angel. Maze repositioned herself on the carpet to get the best view of her lover at work.

Chloe hesitated at the edge of the couch. “Wait does this mean I have to pay you?”

“I'll charge it to Lucifer's account. So.” She carefully crossed her legs and folded her hands in her on her knees. “What's troubling you?”

Chloe looked at all the eyes watching her and then thought _Ah, fuck it_. “Sex with Lucifer is really good. Like mind-altering good. And I am always left feeling so satisfied and delicious. But afterwards, he just lies there, smiling at me, and I start to wonder if he's enjoyed it as much as I have, or if it's... you know... just okay. Because he's done all this crazy stuff before. Many, many times.” She picked up her beer and glugged.

“Have you asked him?”

“Of course not. He doesn't lie. What if he said something I didn't like? Or even worse, what if he didn't say anything?”

Linda studied the ceiling for a few moments before coming to a decision. “Okay, so I can't tell you anything about what I've discussed with him in sessions, but technically there are no such restrictions on our original payment arrangement. Are you comfortable discussing that?”

“Payment arrangement?” Ella's eyes went wide.

Maze winked at her. “Yeah, Linda's secretly a nymphomaniac, which is how Lucifer convinced her to be his therapist.”

The therapist held up her hand in admission. “Only for a few months. I stopped it as soon as I could.” She looked to Chloe, who was downing the last of her bottle. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Maze, could you grab me another beer?”

“Sure.” She grabbed one for herself too.

“Okay, ready.” 

“When I was with Lucifer, it was always about mutual pleasure. He could be downright filthy, but he was very gentlemanly about it. Like polite. It was just a sexual arrangement, there was no personal intimacy in it. Something tells me it's different with you.”

“He's... Yes. Very personal. And intimate. He let me touch him...” her voice trailed off as she remembered Azrael's story. She looked at the angel. “He let me touch him like you said it was in Heaven. His response to that was... incredible. And I treasure that, but it's not...” she looked around the room as if it might provide her with the right words. “Look, I know that I have something amazing with him. I don't doubt that for a second, I just want...”

“You want to make him scream.” Maze interjected. 

Chloe blushed a little. “Yeah. I do.”

Maze shoved Linda aside with her hips, forcing her way into the chair. “My turn.” Linda positioned herself on the floor as comfortably as her tight skirt would allow.

Mazikeen leaned forward, knees wide, looking the detective up and down. “So you really haven't tried any of it out yet?”

“Tried what out?”

“You know. The kinky stuff.”

“The first case I worked with him, I put him in handcuffs. He got them off in less than five seconds. I didn't really think about trying that again. I suppose he could tie me up...”

She waved the thought away. “Not what I meant. Chloe you are in a unique position to try all kinds of things with him he has never experienced before.”

There was an “Oooh!” from the floor, followed by a dirty laugh.

“Doctor's figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

Maze beckoned to Linda, whispered something in her ear. She chuckled again, and made her way upstairs. “I'll be right back,” she said.

“Did you ever have one of those moments where he's fucking you really hard, and you're so close, and you just dig your nails into his back?” She used gestures to illustrate her meaning.

Chloe blushed, and mumbled an affirmative into her beer.

Maze's eyes lit up. “What happened?”

“He seemed to like it.” Maze narrowed her eyes, expecting more. “Okay, let's just say we... finished together.”

“Mmmm. Have you ever pinched him? Bit into him? Slapped him?”

She laughed. “Ages ago, before I got used to all his banter, I slapped him in the elevator. He complained it hurt and then told me to do it again. Oh!” Her eyes lit up as the revelation hit her. “I make him vulnerable.”

“Uh-huh. She's got it.”

Linda tapped her shoulder and she turned. “Present. From me and Maze.” She handed Chloe a riding crop, with tags still on, tied with a red satin bow.

She took it reverently. “So's he's never...?”

“He plays along if his partner wants to be the master, and he seems to have fun with it, but he prides himself on being able to take any kind of punishment. I say it's not a proper punishment if it doesn't hurt.”

“And she'd know. Because of the whole hellish demon thing. Which she's very good at, by the way.”

“Hey, we can talk more about your sex life when we're done sorting out mine. The idea has possibilities, but I'm not sure how it's going to work. If I'm going to go all dominatrix on his ass,” the ladies smirked but she continued “then I need to get him tied up. And that's a problem because if police handcuffs don't work, I'm not sure what will.” 

“Cable ties?” Ella suggested.

The Detective shook her head. “He'd just snap them. Super strength.”

“Yeah, that's gonna prove tricky.” Maze considered, tapping her cheek. “The guy can wiggle out of pretty much anything.”

“You want to bind my brother?” Azrael, who had been so distinctly quiet, suddenly found her voice again. “There's only one way to do that.” 

They all looked at her, astonished. “Are you gonna share, sweetheart?” Linda asked, intrigued.

Azrael laughed again. “I can see why my brothers like you all so much. You totally make me forget who I am. No-one has ever referred to the Angel of Death as 'Sweetheart' before.” She paused, eyes still on her. “The only way to bind Lucifer is with his own word. Make him promise?”

They all continued to stare. Her smile seemed almost to glow. “Okay, you can all stop now, I'm not used to this much attention.”

“That could actually work. I'd have to phrase it very carefully, if there are any loopholes he will find them.”

“Make it like a contract!” Linda suggested, kneeling up in excitement. “We can write it up with all the right terminology, make sure there's no way he can get out of it.”

“A Devil-binding contract. I like it.” Chloe grinned. “I'll go grab my laptop.”

Everyone gathered on and around the sofa when she returned, leaning in to see. 

“By the way,” Azrael said, “if I had known before I agreed to come that you lot were going to spend all night talking about screwing my brothers, I might have thought twice about it. Good job I didn't. It's been quite an education. Also pretty awesome.”

“Glad you like it.” Ella smiled at her. “Because you're the only one sober enough to beta test this thing and make sure it's Lucifer proof.” 

The contract took the better part of an hour. Rae-Rae pointed out that it had to include passive as well as active prohibitions, and checked the vocabulary and grammar from several angles. She got very worried when she spotted a double negative which would have rendered the whole thing useless, but they sorted it out. She was about to print it out when Linda stopped her. 

“You can't print that in Times New Roman!” she cried, aghast. “You need something swirling and ancient-looking. Make it look like a proper Devil's contract from an old movie.”

“Oooh! Yes! And roll it up like a scroll with a ribbon.” Ella recommended.

“Seal it with wax.” Maze contributed, suggestively.

“If you want it to look all fancy, I could scribe it for you,” the angel said. “If you have any ink, that is.”

“I have a fancy pen. Will that do?”

Azrael pursed her lips and said she'd give it a go.

“Won't he recognise your handwriting though? It might put him off a bit if he knows his sister wrote it,” Ella asked.

“Probably. How about I do you a sample, and you can decide if you think it's the kind of thing you're thinking of?”

She got as far as _I, Lucifer Morningstar_ and the humans were practically peeing their pants at how beautiful it looked and begged her to write out the whole thing. Maze mixed up a whole tray full of sugary cocktails while she worked. When the women thanked her and praised her for going above the call of duty, she laughed. “Are you kidding? Making sure that Lu gets his ass whipped? Do you have any idea how long overdue that is?” There was a chorus of affirmatives.

“Absolutely!”

“Definitely!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Mm-hmm.” The most understated by the Detective, bobbing her head, somehow seemed to be the most emphatic. “And that's my sex life sorted, who's next?” She scanned the room, her gaze coming to rest on Azrael.

“Don't all look at me, I'm still a virgin!”

Ella gagged on her beer. Maze started licking her lips until Linda informed her in no uncertain terms that she was “not deflowering any more celestials.” Chloe ignored them and focussed on her colleague, turning her head to the side, curiously.

“Don't give me that look, Decker, I've already had it from your boyfriend. I mean, um... Oh look, we're out of popcorn!” She ran off to the kitchen.

The others turned as one to the angel. “What?” Cop, therapist, demon. Oh my!

“You've been around for a long time, right Azrael?” Chloe asked.

“Not as long as Lucifer, but yeah.”

“And you've never...” she shook her head. 

Azrael shrugged. “Most of the people I meet are on the verge of death. Not such a sexy time.”

“Not unless you're into asphyxiation.” They all glared at Maze. “What? It happens! Right, get her on the couch! Lopez, Linda's gonna do your girlfriend, get your ass back here and watch.”

“Oh boy! Rae-Rae? Are you okay?” She came running back, popcorn in hand.

“Sure, why not?” The angel of death took a seat opposite the therapist, downed her drink and took another from the tray.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Linda began from her chair, “how far _have_ you got?”

“Wellllll... I've had some really good hugs lately.”

“And how did that make you feel?”

She smiled, softly. “Pretty good. Being touched is better than pretending to be a ghost.” Meanwhile, Mazikeen grabbed Ella's wrist and dragged her to a seat on the floor, tossing popcorn into her mouth and enjoying the show. Ella stopped with the snacks to her lips, transfixed.

Linda didn't stop. “Have you ever ...explored... your own body?”

The angel pulled faces as she tried to find the words. “Not, like ...fully? I mean, the first time Lucifer saw humans together like that, he totally wanted in on it, but I never really saw the attraction. Not until...” she trailed off.

“Until you saw someone in particular.”

“Right, and even then, not straight away, it was a while before she...”

“It's okay.” Linda said, encouragingly.

“Yeah 'Rae-Rae' we all know who you're talking about anyway.” 

Linda glared at Maze for the interruption. Ella put her head in her hands and hoped the floor would swallow her. It didn't. Instead, Azrael turned and talked to her directly.

“You were so young when I met you. But at some point, without me realising, you turned into a grown woman. I knew that being your friend wasn't exactly helping you, but I couldn't just go. Every time I went away, I missed you. And then...”

“Oh please don't tell me you weren't kidding about the shower thing after all.” The angel just looked at the floor. “Rae-Rae! Do you have any idea what kind of a mind-fuck I am going through right now?”

Chloe went straight over and held her hand in a vice-like grip. “I do.” Ella just grabbed her and hugged. Linda left her chair and piled on. “I do too.” The three humans clung to each other for a few moments, knowing they shared something profound. Maze reached over and retrieved the popcorn. They let go, wiping away a few stray tears, and Linda returned to her chair. “Would you like to join your friend on the couch, Ella?”

“Okay. I don't think this can get any worse.” She took a seat.

“You described what you're going through as a mind-fuck, can you elaborate on that?”

“I'm guess, I'm really confused. I'm not an atheist, I'm not upset by the idea that heaven and hell are real, or anything like that. And Maze and Lucifer, that makes a strange kind of sense, but Rae-Rae... I've known you since I was eight years old. You've never changed. You've been this huge part of my life that made me who I am today and I didn't even know what you were. I didn't even know your real name. It hurt, at first, that you'd lied to me for so long, but I know you did it to protect me, so I can forgive you for that. But now that I know who you really are, it's confusing. Because suddenly you're here, and you're an angel and I can touch you and there is a whole world of possibilities between us that I never considered before.” She took Azrael's hands. “Scratch that, if I'm honest I did consider them, but I thought you were a ghost and nothing like that would be possible. It was just a kinda fairy tale. And I do care about you, it just... it all still feels a little unreal.” 

“Tell me again about when you first met.” Linda asked.

Ella turned back to the therapist. “When I was eight, I was in this really bad car wreck. I don't remember much, except that it was scary and it hurt. A lot. Then I saw this face, and she looked at me, and told me everything was going to be all right, and then I felt better. After that, she kept visiting me, but I realised I was the only one who could see her.”

Azrael took up the story. “It was really bad. I sensed it, someone near death, and very afraid. I went to her and...” she hesitated. “Promise you won't tell my brothers?”

Linda nodded. “Everything you say right now is confidential. Plus girls' night rules apply.”

The angel looked across the table with tears in her eyes. “She was dying. Right then. But she looked at me, and I saw into her soul, and it was so beautiful and she was so young and I saw all the amazing things she could be and I couldn't do it. I couldn't take her. So I healed her instead. Not completely, that would raise too many questions, but enough so that she would live.”

“Holy crap!” Ella breathed. “I'm supposed to be dead.”

“You're not supposed to be anything. People don't have some allotted time or destiny, they just die.”

“Except when they have a guardian angel to save their life. Oh, shit.”

Linda met her gaze. “We've all been there too. Lucifer's saved Chloe many times, I would be dead too if it wasn't for Maze and Amenadiel.”

“Yeah, and look where you all ended up.” She turned to Azrael wiping the tears from her friend's cheek. “Thank you. For saving me.”

“Sorry if this messes up your head more.” 

“Actually, no, it helps.”

There was a snore beside them. They turned to see the demon crashed out on the floor.

“And I think that signals the end of therapy for tonight. I need to get my girlfriend up to bed.”

“Me too,” Ella decided, looking at her angel.

Azrael smiled. “Before we go, would you like a hand getting her upstairs?” While the angel proved her own supernatural strength by cradling Mazikeen like a baby, Chloe came to check in with Ella.

“How are you doing?” she asked, taking a seat next to her.

“Better. How are you?”

“It's still a lot. So many implications to process. I wonder if the crazy is ever going to stop coming.” She picked absently at the popcorn.

“I get the feeling it won't. But we got each other, right? That's what tribe is for. You better start keeping me in the loop, okay?” She nudged the Detective with her elbow.

“Okay. Now I think you have a nerdy angel to deflower.”

“Absolutely. Hey Rae-Rae, you gonna fly us home?”

Azrael jumped down the last few steps, revealing large, pale wings as she did so. “I'm sorry, I woke your house-mate, you might be in for some noise.”

“Maybe I'll just call Lucifer. Then we can all get some tonight. Maybe I should get a glass of water, clear my head a little.”

Ella was still staring in admiration at the wings. “How fast can you get us home?”


	5. Can't We Just Skip It?

Ella and Azrael arrived back in the apartment. Ella was relieved when she didn't find herself deposited straight in the bed, although it might have been simpler than way. Her head was still spinning from the alcohol and the ride; it was a crazy way to travel. She swayed slightly, but Azrael caught her elbows and steadied her, guiding her to the sit on the sofa. “I may need a glass of water too. Could you?”

Rae-Rae went straight to the right cupboard for a glass, like she knew the place. How much had she been watching? She handed Ella the glass and then hovered around while she drank. 

“What's up?”

“I can help clear your head a little, if you'd like.” She knelt down in front of her friend, hands on her knees, wings neatly folded behind her.

“That would be magical,” Ella smiled.

The angel reached up and placed her hands on her friend's brow, massaging the tight skin, drawing circles on her temples. Straight away, her head began to feel better. She hummed in pleasure, closing her eyes. “That _is_ magical.”

“It's simply a matter of removing some of the toxins from your brain and your bloodstream. I can draw them out, kind of like osmosis, and then metabolise them myself.”

“Oh wow! I love it when you talk biology.” She giggled.

“I don't think I'll take all of it. I don't want you completely sober.” Her fingers left Ella's temples stroked her cheek. “How's that?”

“Better.” When Ella opened her eyes to find they were face to face. With most of the alcohol gone from her system, the questions and reservations seemed to be coming back. But if there was one thing that had become clear to her this evening, it was that Azrael was still important to her; she wanted them to be together. “You know how much I care about you right?” she blurted out.

Azrael nodded. “I know. I care about you too. But I also know that this is not going to be simple. I can't just give up my day job and come live with you. Whatever happens with us, I still have to be the Angel of Death. I know that I lied to you, and I'm sorry. And then you sent me away...” She sighed and sat back on her heels. She wanted this too, but was still terrified of rejection. She'd never been this terrified before, in all eternity.

“That was a mutual agreement.” Ella meant it as a statement, but found her voice rising at the end as if it were a query.

“Was it? I agreed because I saw how much I was damaging you, but I never wanted to leave. You didn't know what was best for me, you didn't even know what I was. I had to keep that hidden.” Her wings twitched. Anger was easier than fear, but still not good.

“Rae-Rae, I'm sorry.”

Azrael ran her hands through her hair. How could she explain everything that she was thinking, and feeling? She didn't understand half of it herself. So she decided to borrow some words. “There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides. You have to learn if we're the same people we were, if we can fit in each other's lives. It's a long and important process...”

“And can't we just skip it?” Ella finished with a chuckle. “Seriously? You're wooing me with Buffy quotes now?”

“Well, it fits. And Buffy rocks. Apart from the weird, freaky principal who looks freakishly like my brother!”

“Holy crap, I knew he reminded me of someone. That's uncanny!” She shook her head, but then turned back to Azrael, who dropped her head into Ella's lap. 

“It's been bugging me for for fifteen years, and I've had no-one to talk to who gets it!”

Ella stroked her hair. “I get it now. I get you.” This was what mattered. The times they'd shared together, the way they understood each other. Her hand circled round to the angel's chin, raising her head. Their eyes met. “I think maybe Tara had the right idea. We have a lot to work out, but we can figure it out as we go.” She leaned forwards and pulled Azrael up so their faces were close again. “Let's just skip it.” She smiled, returning to the quote. “Can't you just be kissing me right now?”

They moved in together, lips touching ever so lightly, but the kiss has so much feeling behind it that the angel gasped and shivered. Her fingertips traced the line of Ella's cheek, and came to rest at the back of her head. She broke off for a moment, drinking in all the emotion. Her pulse was racing, her head spinning. Was this what being drunk felt like? Ella cupped her face and looked into those deep, eternal eyes once more. “I love you, Azrael.”

For a moment, the Angel of Death forgot to breathe. Their faces brushed together. “I love you too.” 

It was as if saying the words unlocked something in both of them. Ella's lips pressed hers apart, her tongue reaching into her mouth. It took Azrael by surprise, but it felt good and she returned the kiss. Ella grabbed her around the waist as she did so, pulling the tiny angel up to straddle her lap and pressing their bodies tightly together. They stayed like that for some time, tasting each other, stroking each other. They took it slow, but not too slow. Gradually, they started exploring each other more intimately, touching breasts and thighs. Azrael suddenly noticed that her hips were moving, curling up and down with a will of their own. She saw Ella grin, and felt hands sliding to push up her skirt and pull them tightly together. The angel moaned as she rubbed up against her, the firm denim of her lover's jeans felt good between her legs. She panted, unable to catch her breath as kisses covered her neck and then went lower. Ella was working on the buttons of her blouse, her lips seeking out soft flesh, making hungry noises of her own. Azrael trembled, a sudden panic overtaking her at the loss of control. She pushed the hands away from her top and dropped back to the floor.

Ella's grin quickly faded to a look of concern. “Are you okay? Is this too much?”

Azrael nodded, “I just need a moment.” She breathed heavily and shut her eyes tightly. “Whew. That's... Wow!”

“It's okay, we can take a breather.” She stroked her arm gently. “Or stop, if you need to.”

“It's just...” she closed her eyes. “I've never done anything like this. I've never had these sensations. It's a little overwhelming.”

“It's okay to be nervous.” Ella moved to the edge of her seat and took Rae-Rae's hands.

“I don't lose control like that. I _can't_ lose control. What if I hurt you?”

“You won't. I trust you.” She knelt down beside her on the floor. “Look, sex can be scary. It can be exciting, fun, loving, all kinds of things. But you get to be in charge of your own body. If you want to stop, you just say the word, and we stop. You want more, you tell me. I want to be with you, I want to make you feel all kinds of pleasure, but you have to be able to let yourself go. You have the power to let it overwhelm you, but you also have the power to resist it. You choose to submit to your body's desires, or not.”

“That kinda reminds me of what Lucifer said.”

“What?”

“I may have asked big brother for a bit of sexual advice. It went something like: 'We are not separate from our bodies, we inhabit them, they are made for all kinds of pleasure, so why not let yourself enjoy fruits of the flesh.' It sounded better the way he said it. I think he's been fine-tuning that speech since Eden.”

“He may have a point. But it is always your choice.”

Azrael stood up. “Then I choose to be with you.” She pulled Ella to her feet and kissed her with intent. Ella smiled, and guided her to bed. Maybe being in the _Sleeping with Angels Club_ wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	6. Epilogue

The phone rang a few times before Lucifer answered. “Hello Detective. What time is it?”

“It's late. Did I wake you?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a yawn. Any other boyfriend might have pretended, but not this one. His honesty was reassuring. “How are the ladies? Did my sister get on okay?”

“Yeah, it was a really good night. You'll be pleased to know we all talked about you at great length.”

He chuckled, “I should hope so. How drunk are you?”

“I've lost count. If you wanna come over, I could maybe try and sober up a little.”

“Tempting. I was expecting to be spending the night alone.”

“Linda's staying over with Maze. I have a feeling it's about to get noisy.”

“Undoubtedly. They can both get a bit vocal.”

“...Um.”

“Sorry. Too much information?”

She thought about it. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. “Actually, no. It's just more of your Luciferness. Which has its advantages too.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Do you think you handle it all?”

“I've been dealing with it all along. How soon can you get here?”

“Depends on whether you want me to put clothes on first.”

“Well, everyone here's already seen you naked. You might want something for the way home in the morning.”

“Make yourself some coffee. I'll be there by the time the kettle's boiled.”

When she returned from the kitchen, clutching a warm mug, there he was. In his black silk robe. With a garment bag slung over his shoulder.

She looked him up and down. “You flew, didn't you?”

“I admit nothing,” he said, laying the suit carefully over the back of a chair. He took a seat on the couch and she curled in beside him. He glanced at the table, noticing a piece of paper. “Oh hello! What's this?” He leaned a little closer. “Is that Azrael's writing?”

Chloe hastily put down her coffee and picked up the piece of paper, being careful not to crease it. “Oh, no! You're not supposed to see that yet.”

“Yet? So it is for me then?” His eyes twinkled. “Is it anything to do with that riding crop tied in a red ribbon?”

“I can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise.”

“Can't I have my surprise now?” he pleaded.

“I'm still drunk. And you wouldn't want your exes to hear you.”

“Now I'm definitely intrigued.” He leaned into her, trying to see. She leaned further back until he was lying on top of her across the sofa and she was waving the contract above her head. It was too beautiful for him to risk snatching it. “Ah! I just saw my name!” He started to kiss and tickle her, making her wriggle.

“Bad Lucifer!” she said, laughing. “She spent ages writing this, you're gonna ruin it!”

“I'll stop when you give it to me.”

“Okay, alright, I'll let you see it.” They sat up again and she gave him a serious look, holding the paper close to her chest. “Are you sure you don't want to wait? I had this whole thing planned out.”

“Patience is not one of my virtues, as well you know.” He held out his hand. She passed it to him with a half-smile. “I Lucif-”

“No!” she interrupted and placed a finger on his lips. “You can't read it out loud unless you mean it. Read it in your head first.”

His eyes scanned the page, and then looked up at her, his breath deepening. “I think we better go upstairs,” he said, leading the way. “And bring the riding crop.”


End file.
